


【鼬佐】腐蛾

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 年龄差10岁，underage，充满了变态情节和套梗私货





	【鼬佐】腐蛾

厚重的门被推开，鼬短暂地从画布上抬起眼，视网膜中男孩的白衬衫上似乎还遗留着刚抹开的一笔艳红。  
佐助不声不响地走过来，书包拉链上的小恐龙挂坠在鼬的余光里匆忙地摇晃了一下。他站定在鼬的身侧，落下一片堪堪和画板平齐的阴影，温热的吐息喷在鼬的脸颊。鼬允许自己的视线在男孩白皙的脖颈多停留了两秒，才看向他漆黑的眼瞳，露出一个微笑。  
“今天还好吗？”  
“嗯。哥哥。这是……我们之前去的那座桥吗？”  
“是的。”  
男孩一边发问一边贴上来，柔软的头发蹭着他的脸颊。鼬放下画笔，帮他把书包拿下，在光洁的额头上印下一个吻。  
晚霞染红了半边天，一如他们当时在桥上看到的那样。佐助的脸被染了一点红，急切地往鼬身上靠，稚嫩的手臂圈住鼬的脖颈，仰起脸，追逐刚刚吻过自己的唇瓣。鼬配合地与他交换一个深吻，静谧的画室中响起缠绵的细微水声。  
“还好吗？”  
鼬声音很轻，又凑过去舔了舔佐助湿润的嘴唇，男孩环住他的胳膊有点发抖，夕阳把那张小脸照得轮廓暧昧，脸颊上绒毛细小，在照射下微微泛着柔软的光。喘息一会儿后，佐助睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的脸庞，嘀咕几句。  
“哥哥，不是说了…不用……”  
不用询问他的意见。鼬在心里补上模糊不清的后半句。他抱起佐助走向沙发，将弟弟圈在自己怀里，衔住颈侧细嫩白皙的皮肉，任由自己的欲望肆意流淌。佐助坐在鼬的大腿上，顺从地配合他仰起脑袋。  
鼬在亲吻中摸索着男孩肩上的书包背带，擦过胳膊时轻轻揉捏了一阵，几年下来变着花样的精心喂养让佐助终于长回了十三岁孩子该有的体重，鼬满意地拉过它们重新环住自己的脖颈。  
书包被扔在地上，小恐龙挂坠和柔软的地毯接触，发出咚的一声，佐助从亲吻中转过头看了一眼。鼬轻笑，捏了捏他的耳垂。  
“没那么容易摔坏的。坏了我再做一个给你。”  
佐助眨眨眼，对这个答案很满意，重新缩进他的怀里被揉捏。那个小小的粗糙木头挂件是他刚从福利院被鼬领回时鼬做给他的，那时鼬刚在艺术界站稳脚跟，各类应酬交际让即使被称为天才的年轻画家也分身乏术。  
而他又实在不能放下失而复得的弟弟。  
鼬解开白衬衫的扣子，布料绵软，沿着男孩光洁的肩头滑下。被稚嫩皮肉包裹的锁骨还不明显，在那下方，胸膛上前一次的吻痕还未完全消失。火热的唇沿着旧日欢爱的痕迹，在佐助的胸前游走。  
佐助开始细细地喘气，挺了挺身将胸前的粉嫩送到兄长唇边。鼬从善如流地用牙齿和舌尖挑逗他。  
很久以后，到鼬终于不必场场宴会都现身时，才迟钝地发现佐助的不正常。那个夏天佐助刚满十岁，到了上学的年纪。送他去学校时，鼬注意到那个挂在崭新书包上的木头小恐龙，距离被雕刻出来已经过了一年多，表面的木色泛起暗黄，和锃亮的皮质书包极不相符。鼬为弟弟调整好书包的带长，顺手把它拿了下来。  
没想到遭到了佐助的第一次——也是兄弟重聚后的唯一一次反抗。  
木质挂件被攥紧的指节捏得汗湿，男孩这才意识到自己的情绪过于激动，无措地站在原地，眼神游移。幼小的身体在打战。鼬重新蹲下来，轻轻握住他的肩膀，一只手抚摸他的头发。  
那天佐助确实被吓到了，他花了很长时间才让弟弟重新安心下来，鼬想。此刻他把眼前小巧的乳珠蹂躏得红肿，那上面覆满了他的唾液和咬痕，淫靡地在空气中挺立着。佐助早已开始肆无忌惮地呻吟，红着脸自顾自地隔着裤子揉捏勃发的性器，往他怀里又挤了挤。  
他的弟弟在那一瞬间是那么的无措，以为让哥哥发现了自己最脆弱扭曲、令人恶心的一面，却不知鼬心里的快乐甚至盖过了对弟弟的心疼。当年的意外前，也许略略超过了普遍意义上对兄长的情感，但佐助始终只是作为弟弟喜爱他。而在意外后他们分离的两年间，虽然不知道弟弟在福利院经历了什么，但这份喜爱显然被那些不那么愉快的岁月浸染成了深刻的依赖。  
是啊，佐助只有他了，他是佐助如今仅剩的亲人，唯一可以庇佑他的兄长。认知到这一点时鼬几乎想把所有现实的人伦世俗抛到脑后，立刻将弟弟拢到自己的羽翼之下，密不透风地保护他，同时狠狠地占有他。这一念头像雷火一样闪现在他脑中，鼬抚摸着弟弟柔软温热的脸颊，看着那双慌乱而澄澈的眼睛，一点点把恶念压下去。这太危险了。简直像是魔鬼赠与的礼物，好让他把内心最阴暗的想法全部实现，带着弟弟投身狱火。  
来日方长，这些念头都可以慢慢实现，但一定不能再吓到佐助，他想，他脆弱、可怜的小天使没办法再承受那么多。鼬把那件白衬衫彻底扯下，手法色情地摩挲着男孩骨肉匀称的腰侧，听他带着颤音的低吟，暗自嘲笑当年自己的小心翼翼。显然，在听到那个要求时，鼬才发觉他还是不够了解他的弟弟，至少不如他的弟弟天赋异禀般的了解他。  
哥哥你也说过……我们是唯一的兄弟了。  
说这话时佐助白嫩的脸上全是头发碎屑，气流激得那些碎屑蚂蚁一样地在脸上爬，痒得他眼睛都睁不开。鼬放下剪刀，轻柔地用毛巾为他擦去剪下的碎发。男孩被扎得抽抽鼻子，却执拗地看着鼬。鼬欣慰地感觉到在自己的呵护下佐助在他面前终于不再那么怯生生，他点点头，示意弟弟继续说。  
我……不希望我们之间有所保留。  
佐助垂下眼，用手去擦腿上粘到的碎发，细腻的大腿肌肤被他反复摩擦，带出一片薄红。鼬抚开他粗暴的手指，用湿毛巾拭去残渣。  
佐助是什么意思呢？  
鼬把毛巾叠得方方正正，丢进一旁的水盆里，再在弟弟的面前蹲下，问。佐助不答，带着探询的眼神看着他，鼬坦然地与他对视。男孩的刘海被湿毛巾沾上水汽，潮乎乎地耷拉在额头前，眼瞳漆黑明亮，安静得像一头小鹿。鼬伸出手摸他后脑毛绒绒的头发。  
佐助的眼神闪了闪，蹭了蹭那只手掌，又蓦地从中钻出来，柔软的嘴唇在鼬的脸颊蹭过，然后把头埋在鼬的脖颈。  
鼬有些惊讶，四年来佐助第一次像这样撒娇，他小心地抬起手臂环住弟弟。  
我离不开你，哥哥……不要再丢下我了。  
佐助的气息洒在鼬的耳廓，他呢喃着哥哥、哥哥，声音轻柔到不真实。  
别让我一个人……  
备受折磨的可怜的男孩颤抖着，急切又虔诚地在他仅剩的血亲颈上印下一个又一个吻。鼬震惊得一瞬间忘了动作，任由吻痕像花朵般绽开。  
当时自己怎么回答的来着，鼬有点出神。佐助不动了，乖顺地靠在他胸前断断续续地呻吟，鼬终于遂他所愿地扯下最后一层遮拦，宽大的手掌握住青涩的性器，熟稔地来回拨弄。  
“呜……哥、哥哥？”  
忍耐着情欲的沙哑嗓音飘进鼬的耳朵里，佐助从怀里仰起头看他，有点打颤，肩膀到脖颈浮着动情的红潮。鼬醒悟过来，停下手上的动作，和佐助交换一个深吻，舌头不断往口腔里挤、舔舐，力道狠劲得把弟弟的嘴唇磨得通红。但鼬深知佐助并不介意，或者说，佐助需要他这样。  
亲吻是兄弟俩分别前也会做的事。在那时，听完佐助的话，鼬冷静下来，搂着弟弟，想。大概是佐助终于放下心结，能够尝试用从前的态度面对他了。  
但很快鼬就发现，不仅是亲吻变成了习惯，佐助几乎是将五脏都敞开了来，毫无保留地展示着对他的依赖。并且，比幼时对于他的陪伴或关注的希望不同，更甚一步，佐助需要时刻确认鼬的存在，并确认鼬需要他。他像幼时一样搂住归家后的鼬，牵住他的小指，再一步步紧贴上来，安心而满意地去看哥哥只会对他露出的神情。窒息的快感和私密的交流在这种渴求般的确认中蔓延，鼬逐渐习惯了这样的弟弟，放任自己享受着种种踩在危险线边界的试探。  
剪发的小插曲过后不久，鼬接下了一副人像画委托，时间很紧，要赶在那位病入膏肓的贵族小姐离开人世前完成。见过本人后他退到客厅，做母亲的递给鼬一沓照片，声泪俱下地指着那美丽蜷曲的金发和碧蓝的眼珠，向他诉说女儿曾经的美貌。鼬礼貌地安慰这位苦命的夫人，担保这副作为礼物的画像会在姑娘逝世前完成。  
事实上，要改变成像没有那么容易。敏锐的观察和记忆力作祟，之后的好几天，鼬的视网膜中都残留着床幔后那枯槁蜡黄的面容，和黯淡无神的眼睛。鼬把自己关在画室的第二天，佐助拿着一本书，跟着他走进画室，坐在了画架后不远处的沙发上。  
鼬温和地对着弟弟笑了笑，又重新将眼神移回画布，他翻看着手中的照片，试图用那些明亮的色彩驱赶眼底死亡的印象。偶尔从画布上抬起眼时，总能发现佐助正从书里看向他，男孩被抓住后也只是朝着他眨眨眼，露出一个微笑。  
鼬心里莫名地一动。  
打好草稿的那天，佐助提着一个精致的鸟笼跑进来，上面繁复的家徽显示来自鼬的委托人。那里面立着一只黄莺，看到鼬便乖巧地鸣叫两声，十足的婉转动听。佐助很喜欢它，将笼子悬起，进出画室再也不用那本书当幌子。寂静的画室中自那日起多了鸟儿的啼啭，和愈发放松、开怀的，男孩的笑声。  
后穴紧致、火热，熟练地包裹住湿答答的手指，将近一年的性事让佐助大胆地动了动，将纤长的指节再吞进去一段，酥麻的快感让他轻哼出声，穴眼逐渐酸软下来。鼬屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地为弟弟开拓身体，重新啄上颤抖殷红的唇瓣。  
鼬开始整夜地梦到那些色彩。白的、红的、黄的，它们旖旎地在斑斓的梦境中交叠，一层又一层，在视网膜中不断跳跃。好像是那个健康年轻的姑娘，又更像是他微笑着逗趣黄莺的弟弟。  
鼬从梦境中醒来总要呆坐半晌，拥有强烈视觉冲击的梦境带来欲望，又被迫在清晨的空气中慢慢平息。鼬最终还是放任了它们占据自己的夜晚，到了白天，将它们紧紧锁于一纸画布。  
鸟儿终是死了。夜里佐助早早睡下，鼬完成最后的工作时已快到清晨，索性不睡了，等待委托人来取走作品。他抖抖有些麻痹的手，走近笼子预备给鸟儿换粮水，才发现它正以一个诡异的姿势跌在水池中，伸手一摸，身子都僵了。  
鼬在死去的生物前伫立片刻，打开那只精巧的鸟笼，将它小小的尸体埋在了院子里的角落。笼子则和画像一同交给了委托方的管家。  
他对佐助说，它的主人将它带走了。  
那时他的弟弟窝在他怀里，闻言沉默了半晌。鼬摸摸他的头发，正要说些安慰的话，却听怀里的孩子抬起头问，哥哥，那你现在有空陪我了吗？  
炉火把男孩的身体烤得暖洋洋，漆黑的眼睛里满溢着渴望，就这么直冲冲地看进他心里。  
鼬缩紧手臂，梦境中的色彩携着难以忽视的欲望，汹涌地践踏过理智。  
鲜活稚嫩的身体初次被肉欲沾染，佐助抖得厉害。鼬极尽小心，让弟弟发泄过一次后看着他哭湿的脸庞停下手。他贴近佐助的额头，预备以一个惯例的晚安吻结束这场过早而未完成的性事，却被按住脑袋。  
别停……男孩在主动的接吻中气息不稳地请求。别停，哥哥。  
我们说好了不再有所保留的。  
可怜的姑娘在两个月后过世，鼬应邀去参加她的葬礼。在大厅，见到那副才完成不久的画作，突然就移不开眼了。亡者的母亲在鼬怔愣时走到他身旁，深情地看着那副画像。  
内莉十一岁时就是这个模样。  
鼬沉默地听着。  
她的眼睛、笑容……我永远忘不了，内莉第一次见到自己的小马时，露出的神情。先生，这简直！您是怎么——您将她画活了。  
妇人有些激动，深深地吸了一口气，向他欠了欠身，又突然想起什么似的，朝一旁的仆人挥了挥手。  
是那只鸟笼。  
内莉看到画时非常惊喜。妇人向鼬三番两次地道谢，神情怀念地用手帕托着那只鸟笼。她执意要把这个送给您。这是她最喜欢的一只。  
关于那只飞走的黄莺，我很遗憾，那是内莉自己挑选的，血统非常纯正。听说令弟很喜欢它……但鸟笼也很精巧，即便作为装饰也还算不错，不是吗？  
鼬接过那只空鸟笼，礼貌地露出一个微笑。  
但那只鸟笼里没再住进过新的动物。佐助似乎对此事全然失去了兴趣，鼬也不甚在意，笼子被罩上了透明的防尘罩，和一枝玫瑰干花放在一起，仍然悬挂在画室的那个角落。  
弟弟体内温暖湿润，插进去的感觉就像血肉真正相融了一样，好到令人发狂。鼬发出一声喟叹，放缓速度却用力地插，硕大的龟头深深顶开软肉，引得内壁抑制不住地吸紧。佐助抓住他的手臂，蹙着眉头呼吸凌乱。  
“哥、你——”  
“啊啊——嗯……”  
鼬看他小脸皱紧，一副想指责自己恶趣味的样子，难得一见的有趣又可爱，忍不住在对方颤抖着出声时一把按住后腰，轻车熟路地就着敏感点抽插起来。做爱时佐助无比坦诚，仅剩的半分犹豫也会被兄长恶劣的控制方式碾得破碎，无法压抑地在肉体的快乐中表现出最真实的感受。  
但即使自发生身体关系以来已经过了近一年，鼬通常还是忍不下心真正做得粗暴。十三岁太小了，只能算是半大的孩子，处处显露着稚嫩的痕迹。这次也是，才在浅处操弄了没几下，佐助刚擦干的眼睛又蒙上了泪水，鼬试着进入得更深一些，身上的人立刻下意识地挣扎起来，发着抖胡乱抽气，嗓子里溢出濒死小兽般的呜咽。  
再尝试研磨两下，佐助受不了地仰起头，白皙的脖颈梗成一道弧线。他抽了半天气，还是没忍住，干脆直接啊地叫出了声，青涩的性器颤动着滴落点点白浊，眼泪跟着掉下来。鼬心软了，抽出一点，抓过佐助的手让他自己扶住掌控。佐助仍在余韵中恍神，碰到那根炙热坚硬的东西时身下吸得更紧了，瞬间感到体内的部分又胀大了一圈，撑得他几乎要崩溃，牙关都在止不住地打战。  
鼬忍住不动，轻柔地抚摸弟弟的脸颊，舔吻他眼角的湿迹。佐助就这么僵着缓了好一会儿，终于回过神来。他移动手腕试探了一下，只吞进去堪堪一半，瞬间扭起眉头。鼬轻笑，带动插在弟弟身体里的东西，激得佐助颤巍巍地长长呻吟一声。鼬无意为难他，牢牢把人抱紧，保持半插入的状态快速操弄起来。  
男孩还太小了，失去哥哥有意的让步，根本掌控不了节奏，很快在狂暴的抽插中再次沉入欲海。年纪极轻的身体平时是干干净净的白，此时却染上了淫靡的艳红，鼬吻出来、揉出来、插出来的，一层一层覆盖在奶白的皮肤上，像极了从鼬的梦境溢出来的，看得人血脉喷张。  
将近结束的时候佐助已经把眼睛哭得通红，嗓子都有些沙哑了。鼬在他耳边粗喘，在穴口快速操弄了一阵准备抽出来，却被倔强地扒住小臂，全数射在了弟弟身体里。  
鼬扯过一旁的大衣，将佐助汗湿凌乱的身体包裹住，搂在怀里。他拨开男孩略长的鬓发，轻柔地在额头、鼻尖、脸颊一一落下亲吻，最后抵住唇瓣为他舔去咬痕。  
最后一丝夕阳在温存的间隙沉没，挂在一旁的空鸟笼被折射出冷硬的反光，空气里有玫瑰与松香，和腥膻的气味暧昧地交织在一起。佐助在鼬怀里闭了一会儿眼睛，又睁开看他。鼬和佐助对视了片刻，只见弟弟弯着眼睛笑了出来，搂住他的腰背。  
“哥哥，等我长大呀。”  
带着笑意的句子传到鼬耳中，心像糯米纸沾了水般地塌陷下去，软得不像话。他的弟弟那么好，如果可以，鼬简直想把他锁在这间小小的画室，隔绝外界的目光和污秽。  
还有那幅画，鼬千百次地又想起它，他的满溢的私心。既然自己毫无保留地在画布上宣泄了欲望，无疑会有朝一日让它暴露在世人面前。佐助不要长大也好，鼬恶意地想，成长那么辛苦，干脆让那副画代替他经受怀疑的注目，代替他经历风吹雨打。  
“现在的佐助我就很喜欢。”所以你不用着急长大。  
鼬亲了一下他的眼睛，又拉过柔嫩白皙的小手吻了吻。  
还是少了点什么……  
既然那只鸟笼用不到了，那么熔来做只戒指如何？

END.


End file.
